The Furies
Acting as Judge, Jury and Executioner to anyone they consider an "Evil Doer", these demonic women punish their victims by making them hear the cries of those they tormented or mistreated. The Furies will then kill with their poisonous smoke breathing it into the lungs of the "Evil Doer" causing suffocation. The Furies will go after anyone they view as evil whether it is a priest or a murderer. Caution must be taken by witches who approach the Furies, although their smoke kills a mortal, the smoke will seek out a portal of unexpressed anger or fury in a witch causing her to transform into a Fury. The transformation can only be undone if the witch locates and releases her inner fury. Encounter with Piper Halliwell Whilst hunting for evil after her sister Prue Halliwell's death, Piper Halliwell scried for demons and was eventually led to a warehouse where the Furies were attacking. Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell went to the warehouse with Piper, and as Piper tried to save the innocent being attacked but just as she blew up the front entrance, the victim ran out and Furies followed chasing him. Piper then tried to use her power against the Furies but during the battle a Fury knocked her down and breathed her toxic smoke into Piper's lungs, infecting her. Piper Halliwell's Transformation After the attack, Piper began exhibiting bouts of coughing but brushed it off, and she also exhibited behavior characteristic of the Furies where she wanted to punish a person for their bad behavior. Piper began to develop taloned fingernails and turned on Leo and an innocent from Paige's workplace that they were protecting from the effects of a spell. Cole then told Phoebe and Paige to back off of Piper because she was becoming a Fury, afterwhich Piper smoked out, teleporting to the Furies' lair. As the Furies dressed Piper in traditional Fury attire, her sisters tried to figure out a way to get Piper back and attempted to use the To Call a Lost Witch spell. The sisters and Cole decided to use him as bait to lure Piper and the other Furies back to the Manor. The sisters cast the spell and Cole fell to the floor in agony being forced to hear the cries of all his past victims, Piper and two other Furies then appeared in the Manor. Paige Matthews Saves Piper When Piper attacked Cole at the Manor, Paige tried to explain to Piper that she understood why Piper was angry and that it's okay that she is mad at Prue for leaving them just as she was mad at her parents when they died when she was a teenager. Leo orbed to to Prue's resting place at the Mausoleum and as Paige continued to tell Piper it was okay to be angry at Prue, Piper ran over to the location Prue was stored and began hitting the plaque with her name, weeping as she questioned how Prue could leave her alone. Piper continued to state how she needed Prue and that she can't do it alone just as she transformed back into her normal self. The Book of Shadows An entry in the Halliwell's Book of Shadows explains the method of the Furies attack as well as a warning to Good Witches who encounter Furies. The entry reads thus: :The Furies :Like their mythic ancestors, :these demonic women act :as judge, jury and executioner :to anyone they consider an :"evil doer". :They disable victims with their :sharp talons and kill with :poisonous smoke. :Note: when inhaled by a good :witch, the smoke seeks out :a portal of unexpressed fury. :It then causes the fury to :build consuming the witch's :humanity and ultimately :turning her into a Fury.